Distant Cousins from Another Side
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody encounters some distant cousins from Southern California and came to see Cody in his surprise. Hope you'll be surprised by this fanfic. Give me good reviews after you read it
1. Cody's Surprise Reunion

Distant Cousins from Another Side

By: Terrell James

Summary: This is a brand-new summer fanfic I've been working on for my summer fanfic project. Cody Maverick reunites with his distant cousins in Southern California. It's a family story. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1: Cody's Surprise Reunion

On a sunny, warm afternoon on Pen Gu Island, Cody laid down on the beach, looking at the peaceful waves and began to wonder if there is life in Pen Gu. As he looks at the waves, he thinks to himself, 'This is a peaceful place to see. I wonder why a few penguins like living in Pen Gu and other species as well. It's very awesome.' All of a sudden, Chicken Joe comes behind him, covers Cody's eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Cody chuckles and said, "Hey, Joe."

"What'cha doin', dude?" asked Joe, as he sits next to Cody.

"Nothin'. Just looking at the waves. Hopefully, I might be able to catch one." Cody said.

"Yeah, it's only simple when you see it, it's very interesting." said Joe.

"Just like Shiverpool, only you don't see anything like this, only icebergs and stuff." said Cody.

Joe stares at Cody and asks, "What's it like in Shiverpool?"

Cody sighed and said, "I thought you never asked. When you live in Antarctica, it's like all penguins are in their world, only much different. Shiverpool is like a little island, somewhere beneath the frozen tundra. It's about, like, 300 miles away from Australia, I think. But I think it's very cool, besides being isolated most of my life."

"I can understand how you feel." said Joe.

"Really? How come?" asked Cody.

"When you're in Lake Michigan, all you see is a ginormous lake, very big and somehow large. It's not like other islands or Shiverpool. Just very big. It's about, um, 258 miles away from here, though it feels like 700. But, from Lake Michigan to Shiverpool, it feels like 912. So to me, the lake is like a pool I can surf to. Most of my life, I lived in Sheboygan." said Joe.

"She-whatgan?" asked Cody, confusedly.

"Sheboygan. I know it sounds like a foreign German name, but it's a little town from Wisconsin. As you know, I'm a midwest chicken, you know. When you live in the U.S., it's very different from anywhere else." said Joe.

"To me, it feels like the other side of the world, you know what I mean?" said Cody.

"Yeah, I figured." said Joe.

As Joe and Cody continued talking, Gizmo and Lani stepped in to see what were they up to. Gizmo came up to them and said, "What you guys doing?"

"We're just hanging out." said Joe.

"Okay. Can me and Lani hang out?" asked Gizmo.

"Sure. Why not?" said Cody.

Lani came around and sat down, then 10 seconds later, a sound of a whale interrupts their conversation. Gizmo asked, "What is that?"

"It's a whale, dude." said Joe.

Gizmo stares at Joe and said, "I know what it is. I meant what's it doing here."

"I think they're bringing somebody new over." said Lani.

"How do you figure?" asked Cody.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're either going to visit or move here." said Lani.

"Oh, really? I think we should find out who it is." said Gizmo.

"Good thinking." said Joe.

Joe, Lani, Cody and Gizmo climbed up to the whale and Cody saw a young 17-year-old rockhooper penguin with spiky hair, green eyes and looks a little like Cody, only much more Californian. Cody suprising looked a little shocked as the young penguin got off the whale and said, "R-Rookie?"

"That's me, cuz." said Rookie.

"DUDE!" Cody screamed with excitment and joy as he ran up and hugged him.

"I so can't believe it's you, man!" said Rookie.

"Dude, you look so different, like you've changed or something." said Cody.

"Yeah. I got a little spiked hair and had myself a little rockstar image, you know." said Rookie.

"Looks good on you." said Cody.

Cody looks at Joe, Lani and Gizmo and says, "These are my friends, Chicken Joe, Lani and Gizmo, your distant cousin."

"How are you, man?" asked Joe.

"Cool. So, you really know Cody?" asked Rookie.

"How do I not know him? We're like brothers, only different species in another side of the world. It's like we found each other in different places." said Joe.

"It's obvious." said Rookie.

Rookie looks at Lani and said, "How you doing?"

"Pretty well." said Lani, as he gives her a handshake, then stares at Cody and said, "Where have you guys met?"

"Th-that's kind of awkward, isn't it?" asked Cody.

Rookie looks at Gizmo and shakes his fin and said, "So, you're my cousin, right?"

Gizmo looks at him and said, "Pretty much."

"You look like Cody, yet very much like looking in a mirror, I think." said Rookie.

"We get that a lot, so." Gizmo chuckles.

Out of the blue, 5 penguins jumped off the whale and surprised Cody with much more excitement. One penguin said, "CODY MAN!"

Cody looks at the younger penguin, 16-years old, hazel eyes, and straight hair and looked at Cody and to his reaction, he said, "A-are you...?"

"Dakota." said the penguin

Cody screamed happily and started to give him a tackle-down hug and said, "Dude, how have you been, man?"

"Doing great. You've grown, haven't you?" said Dakota.

"I have. I'm almost 18." said Cody, happily.

"Awesome, man!" said Dakota.

"And you might remember some other guys, Bubba, Megan, Claire and Mickey. We all reside from Malibu Beach, California. About an hour and 45 minutes from sunny L.A.." said Rookie.

"L.A.?" asked Cody.

"It's short for Los Angeles." said Joe.

"I've heard of it. I just can't believe you guys live near a beach there." said Cody.

"Yeah. It's awesome to wake up one morning, catch a wave and then just surf like there's no tomorrow." said Mickey.

"These are my friends, Chicken Joe, Lani and Gizmo, my brother." said Cody.

"How you doing, guys?" greets Megan.

Gizmo looks at Megan, 15 years old, blue eyes and curly hair and said, "You look very pretty."

Megan looks at Gizmo, shyly and said, "Um, thank you."

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Cody.

"Someone from Shiverpool told us you lived in Pen Gu, so we thought maybe we should go there and see you, so here we are." said Bubba.

"It's really awesome to see you guys. It feels like forever." said Cody.

Bubba laughs and said, "Dude, you have no idea."


	2. Getting to know the Cousins

Chapter 2: Getting to know the Cousins

As they started talking, Big Z came around, looking for Cody and when the cousins looked at Big Z, they looked in shock. Rookie asked, "Dude, is that...?"

Cody looks at Z and said, "Yeah, man. That's him. That's the dude who changed my life and has become like a father to me."

"What's up, guys?" said Z, as he came up towards them.

"These are my distant cousins, Megan, Bubba, Mickey, Rookie, Dakota and Claire. They're from Malibu." said Cody.

Mickey and Bubba came up to him close and said, "Dude... you are, like, the ultimate! Everyone I know thought you were dead. Guess they were wrong."

"I just faked it." said Z.

"I knew you weren't dead. Claire and Megan thought you died, but they were so wrong, man." said Bubba.

"Like always." said Mickey.

Claire scoffs and said, "Like you would know."

"Oh, shut up." said Mickey.

Z chuckles and said, "Want me to play a little music for ya?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no way, man. We've already heard your songs, like 300 times. No more, please." said Cody.

"Whatever. You know, someday you'll be asking for more." scoffed Z.

Cody sarcastically said, "Yeah, that'll be the day when you sing, it'll be a little tone-deaf concert and people would be bored by it. Totally freaky, DUDE!"

Z gave him a sneer look and said, "You'll ask me someday." Then he looks up at the cousins and said, "Nice meeting you guys."

"You, too." the cousins said in unison as Z walked back to his shack.

"How old are you guys?" asked Joe.

"I'm 17. Dakota's 16. Megan's 15, Claire's 14, Bubba's 13 and Mickey just turned 13 yesterday." said Rookie.

"How are you liking Pen Gu?" asked Lani.

"I LOVE this place!" exclaimed Mickey.

Later on the afternoon, Cody, Lani, Gizmo, Joe and his cousins walked towards the forest and went to North Beach to see the sights of Pen Gu. When they got there, the cousin's reactions were in awe.

"Dude, I had no idea you lived in this place." said Rookie.

"It's where I see my friends, catch a few waves, whatever comes up, you know?" said Cody.

"That looks so awesome, man." said Mickey.

Later on, Mike Abromowitz came up to see Cody and sees his Californian cousins, in an unexpected look. After the cousins said hello to Mike and said hi back, he came up of one of them and said, "H-how do you guys know Cody?"

"We're cousins. We're family, man. How do you know realize it?" asked Mickey.

"This is Mickey, Megan, Claire, Rookie, Dakota and Bubba. They're from Mailbu." said Cody.

"Okay. Cody, I just came up to say hello and asking how's it going." said Mike.

"Doing okay." said Cody.

"All right, then. I got to pick up some seeds, then I have a little game to play with Z." said Mike.

"What game?" asked Lani.

"Go fish. He beats me everytime, but hopefully, tonight, I will take him down." said Mike.

"I think you should do it for fun." said Rookie.

"I'll remember that later Gotta go." said Mike.

"He's kinda short, ain't he?" asked Mickey.

"Don't let his size fool you." said Cody. "I learned that one the hard way."

"By what?" asked Claire, curiously.

"Dude, you don't want to know." said Cody.

Later on, Rory Nubbins and Tatushi Kobayashi came up to Cody and greets them as they got passed them. Rory came up to them and said, "What's up, mate?"

Cody looked at Rory and said, "Not much, man."

"So who are they?" asked Tatushi.

"They're my distant cousins. This is Mickey, Rookie, Megan, Claire and Dakota. Guys, this is Tatushi and Rory. Tatushi's from Japan and Rory's from Australia. It's about 300-something miles away from Antarctica." said Cody.

"Nice to meet you guys." said Rookie.

"You, too." said Rory, as he gives them a handshake. Tatushi came up to them and bowed them down. The cousin's looked at Tatushi very nervous and asked Cody, "Why is that dude bowing us?"

Cody looked at Tatushi and said, "That's how they do it in Japan. He says it's been passed down for centuries."

"Seriously?" asked Bubba.

"Yes. That is how we do it in Kugenuma." said Tatushi.

"Kuge-what?" asked Rookie.

"Kugenuma. It's about 3 1/2 hours away from Tokyo. It's very cool." said Tatushi.

"Alrighty then." said Megan.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Rory.

"We're from Malibu Beach, which is about an hour or 2 from Los Angeles." said Mickey.

"Nice. Hope we get to see more of you guys." said Rory.

"Of course." said Rookie.

"We might be heading back, it's kinda late. So I'll see you guys later." said Cody.

"All right. See you 'round, okay?" said Rory.

"Okay, bye, guys." said Cody.

"Bye. Nice to meet ya." said Tatushi, as they walked off.

"So what do you guys like to do in Malibu?" asked Lani.

"We surf, skateboard, hang out, stuff like that." said Rookie.

"We always like to hang out together because we're California celebs in another world." said Megan.

"What are your hobbies?" Lani asks.

"We surf, skateboard, play guitar, drums and ride bikes, different stuff we do together." said Claire.

"That's cool. Hope you like Pen Gu. It's a very cool place to live." said Cody.

"You know, I think we'll like it here." said Megan.


	3. Family Memory

Chapter 3: Family Memory

One early morning, Rookie is sitting in the beach, playing guitar, just to enjoy a little peace and a sight of the morning. The sound of the guitar woke Cody up and listens to the guitar for 5 minutes. Cody stood up and said, "That sounded awesome!"

Rookie looked around and said, "Hey, man. Thanks. I just do it every morning when no one's around, just to get my music chops in.

"It must be nice to live in California." said Cody.

Rookie sighed and said, "It is. It's like, you're in a place where you can be yourself and do what you like to do, even if it's your own way you feel like doing."

"Yeah. I think it's cool." said Cody.

Megan, Claire, Mickey, Bubba and Dakota came around with Joe and the Pen Guans on the beach to see Cody and Rookie. Rookie looked at the Pen Guans and said, "Why are these guys following you?"

"I'm their king. They're supposed to follow me." said Joe.

"Okay, then. How do they get you to understand you?" asked Rookie.

"They'll see if they're friend or foe." said Joe.

"Just curious." said Rookie.

"Anyways, it's awesome to see how you have grown to be a little older these days. The last time we saw you was, I think, about, what 3 or 5 years? You'd think we'd never saw you again." said Mickey.

"I know." said Cody. "It takes so long, you hardly see each other."

Rookie sighed as the sun rises up on the horizon and embraces the beauty. Then, Mickey asked, "We heard about your mom."

Hearing that, Cody felt a warmth in his heart and reminisces his mom. Mickey asked, "You miss her, don't you?"

"Pretty much. I still think about her everytime her name comes up, though, I still miss her." said Cody.

"Dude, I know what it's like to lose a mother. Me and my sibs have been through the same thing 5 1/2 years ago. We got over it, but, everyday, we always mourn and keep thinking about her all the time and it still hurts." said Bubba.

"I really just wanted to see her one last time, and then, maybe, we'll still be okay." said Cody, then he sighed heavily and said, "I don't know, man. I guess I should've said goodbye or anything. Man, this just really sucks." Two tears fell into his eyes and sighed again.

"I realized the same thing." said Lani.

The boys looked at Lani and said, "Your mom died, too?"

"About 10 years ago, same as my dad. I was about 7 or 8. After they died, Uncle Z took me in for a while and we've been close, almost. Though, he's always like a father to me, one who will never leave me, things like that. So it's very easy to have him be there for me like a real dad." said Lani.

"Yeah. I don't know so much about a dad. Ours died when he fell out of a tree within 10 feet off the ground about 18 years. Very tragic, you know?" said Mickey.

"It's really complicated to know about your dreams, then all of a sudden, before it happens, someone you know passed away and you don't much about them and it's hard to deal with the pain and loss of your loved ones." said Claire.

"I guess. It's really complicated when we're older, we start to forget all about our family members we're so close to, but there's one good thing about it: We get to be around the people we still love to be around with." said Rookie.

"I think I understand how you guys feel. My dad died when I was, I think an egg. It's, um, it's kind of hard to talk about it, basically, so I've been a loner most of my life, but more of a easy-going loner. I don't care what they say to me, I'm used to that. When I met Cody, I figured we're going to be friends until the end of time, so we're always going to be friends for life. And that's radical." said Joe.

"Man, that was deep." said Rookie.

"So deep." said Lani.

"How do you keep it inside of you all these years?" asked Cody.

"I try not to think about them." said Joe.

"So it's cool for you?" asked Claire.

"Definitely." said Joe.

Rory and Tatushi came around the island and sees Cody, Lani, Joe, Rookie, Mickey, Claire, Dakota, Megan and Bubba talking. Rory greets them by saying, "G'day, mates."

"Hey, Rory." said Cody.

"What you guys doing here?" asked Lani.

"We thought we came and see what you guys were doing." said Rory.

"Just talking." said Joe.

"Can we join you?" asked Tatushi.

"Sure. I don't see why not. You guys are welcome to stay." said Cody.

Rory and Tatushi sat down and began to socialize. Dakota asks, "So, Rory, what's it like in Australia? It is a good place to live? A good place to catch some waves, you know, all the good stuff? "

"Honestly, Australia's a great place, because it's a little closer to Antarctica. Like I said, it takes about 300 miles from there. I reside in Bells Beach. A little closer towards either Sydney or the outback. I don't know much, but it's cool to have a little piece of home along the way. I got into surfing by the age of 8 or 6 and got inspired by Big Z. He's been my inspiration for all this and it became a reality for me. So Australia, has been my cove whenever I feel like coming home for Thanksgiving, Christmas and a few summer days. So, yeah, it's really cool." said Rory.

"Nice. Must be nice living in Australia." said Rookie.

"It is. Somehow, my family has always been a little cooler and a bit more subtle. By childhood, I've seen a little more painful yet tragic sense in my youth. I've faced different challenges in my life, so. But, between all the issues, you know, um, we always get trough it because we're family and we always have each other backs all the time. We seem to get along, and we like surfing. My friends, cousins and siblings like to surf. It's kind of like a hobby or activity. We always get along as friends. So, it's awesome." said Rory.

"I bet that's amazing." said Claire.

Rory nods his head and gives one of his cousins a noogie. Rookie laughs and says, "He does that a lot, doesn't he?"

"Sometimes. We're used to it." said Cody.

"Alrighty." said Dakota. "So, Tatushi, what's life in Japan?"

"Japan is really amazing. I live in Kugenema. You should see everything. The cherry trees, the mountain. It's cool. My family is like any other family. We always get along, like crazy and we honor ourselves, like the sun and rain. We help each other, do things for each other and hang out with each other. I give them much honor, dignity and respect." said Tatushi.

"How awesome is that?" asked Megan.

"So you guys feel like catching a few waves?" asked Cody.

"Of course. I haven't surfed in so long." said Dakota.

"Let's go for it!" exclaimed Joe.

Everyone got their surfboards and surfed for a few hours until breakfast. As they get along, they realized that they should be more than just friends. They're like family.


	4. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Family

As morning turns to afternoon, the gang went to North Beach for some fun. Cody, Lani and Joe went to see the cousins and see what are they up to.

"Hey, guys." said Cody.

Megan and Rookie looked up and saw Cody and said, "What's up, C-Dude?"

"Not much." said Cody.

"We're finishing up our boards after a little bit of fixing. We're just making it perfect as it is." said Megan.

"She always makes it look like little miss perfect does it." said Rookie, sarcastically.

"Put a sock in it." said Megan.

Cody and Joe laughed and asked, "Where the others?"

"They're catching a few waves. They'll be along." said Rookie.

"Okay. We're just about to head for lunch. You guys want to come?" asked Cody.

"Of course." said Megan.

"We've been working for a few hours anyway, although she can be a bit demaning after 2 1/2 hours, so." said Rookie.

Megan stares at Rookie at a stern look and said, "Only 30 minutes."

"Whatever, Megs. You are like a little princess rock/tween pop sensation wannabe." said Rookie."

"And what are you, the next emo-punk rock star sensation?" asked Megan.

Dakota, Claire, Bubba and Mickey came back after catching a few waves and sees Cody and the gang and catches up to them. Mickey said, "What you guys up to?"

Cody stares at Mickey and said, "I think we're having a little mouth-to-mouth war and one of them is winning."

"You guys hungry?" asked Claire.

"We all are. Wanna get some fish?" asked Cody.

"Of course!" exclaimed Megan.

"Do I ever!" said Rookie.

"Awesome. I'm really glad you guys are moving here." said Cody.

"Why not, Co? We're a family.We always have your back, man. Always." said Dakota.

"Yeah, man. Count on it." said Rookie.

"Thanks, dudes." said Cody.

Cody gave them all a group hug and went to lunch in Pen Gu. That day, Cody realizes that his Californian cousins are like family and became loyal to them and will be for years to come.


End file.
